warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grasbart (WC)
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Grasjunges (Sedgekit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=GraspfoteE-Mail an Beltz (Sedgepaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Grasbart (Sedgewhisker) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Grasbart (Sedgewhisker) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Schlackenfuß |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Lerchenflügel,Kates Blog Farnpfote |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Ginsterschweif |Familie4=Vater |FName4=BuchenpelzKates Blog |Familie5=Schwestern |FName5=Schwalbenschweif, Igelherz |Mentor=Taufleck |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal |erwähnt=Lange Schatten, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Grasbart (Original: Sedgewhisker) ist eine hellbraun getigerte Kätzin. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Sie wird kurz im WindClan-Lager gesehen. Grasjunges spricht Millie darauf an, dass sie ein Hauskätzchen ist und deshalb keine Kriegerin werden könnte. Grasjunges bricht den Satz ab, als sie gerade "Krieger" hatte sagen wollen. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie läuft mit ihren Geschwistern Heidepfote hinterher, als diese sich in den unterirdischen Tunneln mit Löwenpfote treffen will. Heidepfote schickt sie nach Hause. Grasjunges verschwindet im Tunnel, den die Scharfkrallen benutzten. Mit ihren Geschwistern Igeljunges und Schwalbenjunges verirrt sie sich darin. Ihretwegen und ihren Geschwistern wäre beinahe ein Krieg ausgebrochen. Häherpfote, Löwenpfote, Distelpfote, Windpfote und Heidepfote finden sie gerade noch rechtzeitig. Grasjunges wird von Löwenpfote am Schwanz festgehalten, als sie durch den unterirdischen Bach schwimmen, um ins Freie zu kommen. Verbannt : Zeit der Dunkelheit :Heidepfote sagt Löwenpfote, dass Grasjunges dem WindClan die Tunnels verraten hat und nicht sie, doch Löwenpfote glaubt ihr nicht. Lange Schatten :''Folgt ''Sonnenaufgang : Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Grasbart und Hellschweif sind vom WindClan auserwählt worden, auf eine Reise zu gehen, um herauszufinden, wohin das Wasser des Sees verschwunden ist. Löwenglut rettet sie vor einem Hundeangriff, obwohl sie sich die Schulter ausgekugelt hat. Als sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, kämpft sie mit Tigerherz aus dem SchattenClan zum Spaß. Fernes Echo :Während Grasbart auf einer Patrouille ist, beginnt ein Hund die Reisenden zu jagen. Sie wird schwer verletzt, aber nicht schwer genug, um im Heilerbau bleiben zu müssen. Taubenpfote findet etwas über den Hund heraus, als sie ihre Kraft einsetzt, um ihn im WindClan-Territorium aufzuspüren. Taubenpfote überredet ihre Schwester Efeupfote, den WindClan zu besuchen, um nach Grasbart zu schauen. Als sie heimlich in das Lager schlüpfen, ist Hellschweif mit Grasbart im Kriegerbau. Ihre Wunden halten sie wach und sie hört, wie Taubenpfote nach ihr ruft. Als sie Taubenpfote sieht, ist sie mehr verärgert als erfreut über die Kätzin. Sie verletzt Taubenpfotes Gefühle dadurch, weil diese nicht versteht wieso Grasbart sich ihr gegenüber so feindselig verhält. Rennpelz wird durch ihr Gespräch geweckt und alarmiert den ganzen Clan. :Auf der Großen Versammlung ist sie noch immer verärgert über Taubenpfotes Aktion, was sie dadurch zeigt indem sie die Begrüßung von Blütenfell, welche sich gerade mit Taubenpfote unterhält, ignoriert. Stimmen der Nacht : Spur des Mondes :Sie fragt auf der Großen Versammlung, wo Efeusee sei, da diese ihren Kriegernamen erhält, aber nicht anwesend ist. :Später gibt sie sich mit Blütenfell die Zunge. Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung : Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers : Donner und Schatten :Ginsterschweif und Grasbart begleiten Falkenflug zum Heilertreffen am Mondsee. Die anderen Heilerkatzen sind verwundert und Mottenflügel ruft, dass dieses Treffen nicht für Krieger bestimmt ist. Falkenflug beruhigt sie und sagt, dass es ein Befehl von Kurzstern ist, dass keine Katze mehr ohne Begleitung das Lager verlassen darf. Grasbart und Ginsterschweif warten dann vor der Senke. Da der SternenClan diese Nacht aber mit keiner Heilerkatze gesprochen hat, diskutieren die Heiler, ob etwas nicht stimmt. Grasbart ruft jedoch bald nach Falkenflug, ob er bereit für den Rückweg ist. Zerrissene Wolken :Erlenherz und Mottenflügel sind auf dem Weg zum FlussClan-Lager, um Kräuter zu holen. Dabei müssen sie durchs WindClan-Territorium, wo sie auf eine Patrouille bestehend aus Grasbart, Blattschweif und Haferkralle, treffen, welche ihnen gereizt gegenübertreten. Erlenherz erinnert sich, dass Grasbart als vernünftige Katze zählt und sie lässt die beiden Heilerkatzen tatsächlich passieren. River of Fire : }} Special Adventure Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Blattschweif erzählt Brombeerstern, dass Grasbart Junge erwartet, als sich die beiden bei einer Patrouille treffen und Brombeerstern fragt, wie es ihr und Kurzstern geht. Die Welt der Clans Cats of the Clans :''Folgt ''The Ultimate Guide :''Folgt}} Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Distelblatt erinnert sich, wie sie, Löwenglut, Häherfeder, Heideschweif und Windpelz Grasjunges und ihre Geschwister aus den überfluteten Tunneln gerettet haben. Nebelsterns Omen : }} Sonstiges *Sie wird im Deutschen häufig fälschlicherweise als Kater bezeichnet. *Sie hat FlussClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Buchenpelz aus dem FlussClan stammt. Familie *Gefährte: Schlackenfuß *Töchter: Lerchenflügel, Farnpfote *Mutter: Ginsterschweif *Vater: Buchenpelz *Schwestern: Schwalbenschweif, Igelherz *Großmütter: Malvenschweif, Plätscherbach *Großväter: Grasbart, Taubenflug *Urgroßmütter: Weichflügel, Sonnenfisch, Wiesenspross, Pflaumenkralle *Urgroßväter: Eulenpelz, Käfernase, Nussnase, Espenfall *Ururgroßmütter: Seeglanz, Echodunst *Ururgroßväter: Zedernpelz, Jubelstern *Tanten: Kranichpfote, Distelpfote *Onkel: Kräuselschweif *Großtanten: Dämmerlicht, Rotfellschweif, Rotkehlchenflug, Ampferzauber *Großonkel: Lahmfuß Character Art Sedgekit.byTopas.png|Junges Sedgepaw.byTopas.png|Schülerin Sedgewhisker.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Sedgewhiskerru:Осокаnl:Zeggestaartfr:Fleur d'Ajoncsfi:Saraviiksi Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere